


The Scent of You

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, alternative universe, courting, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Magnus Bane is a wealthy, unmated Alpha who has shown no interest in settling down and finding a mate.That is until he is introduced to a beautiful male Omega...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at ABO so please be gentle...
> 
> Tags to be added throughout~

The car journey was taking longer than expected, the traffic had picked up and somewhere along the lines Magnus was hoping, without being too cruel, that a small non-fatal accident might have happened that was enough to delay the inevitable even longer. He fiddled with his diamond encrusted cufflinks while his stylist was sat beside him, a comb in one hand and hair spray in the other, trying her hardest to get his trademark quiff ‘just right’.

“You know I hate these things” Magnus’ eyes were moving between the woman’s comb too close to his eye when not in use, and his supposed to be best friend and personal assistant Raphael, who was scrolling through his phone and taking no responsibility for the situation he was throwing him headfirst into. “I clearly need new staff, Elaine?” He turned to the brunette beside him, who smiled with lipstick on her teeth.

“Yes Mr. Bane?”

“Do you want a promotion?” He tried not to smirk as he saw Raphael exhale, clearly in frustration as his eyes widened while the stylist simply smirked, already understanding what was happening. She was a mated Beta, so when the two would get into scraps, she would barely sense it compared to what another Alpha or an Omega would..

“Enough already” Raphael put his phone in his blazer pocket and leant forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “You’re 26 years old and already pining for a mate like you’re a fifty year old virgin. You’re going to go to this gala for your own good, now quit complaining and let Elaine finish your hair” Instead of pulling his phone out again, Raphael simply took to looking out the window, leaning his arm on the windowsill. The lights from the buildings outside were reflecting on the tie pin he wore and Magnus chose not to look him in the eye, something an Alpha with his status wouldn’t do for just anyone, but Raphael was practically family, so instead he distracted himself as he kept his eyeline to the tiny, shining object.

Like Magnus, Raphael was an Alpha, but unlike everyone else in the company, he would have no trouble speaking his mind if he felt the need to. Magnus had been a child prodigy, developing his own software at a young age and using his intelligence and strong business head to form his company from the ground up. Everything he owned had been earned through hard work, but lately he’d been spoon fed a lot from his employees, simply because of his position. 

He’d been in his line of work for a decade now, long enough for him to earn the title of most eligible bachelor in the city. Most Alphas his age had found their mates, Betas, Omegas, even a few with fellow Alphas. The problem with Magnus was that he felt he didn’t have the time for it, he didn’t go out and meet others in similar situations, hence the gala event he was getting closer and closer to. Raphael wanted him to find someone, he said Magnus’ recent grumpy and stressful outbursts were signs that he needed to find his mate.

=======

The car pulled up along the side of the road in front of the city hall where the Gala was taking place, Magnus already had pre-signed a few cheques for donations and had his best public smile ready. He’d let Raphael do all the work while he charmed other rich businessmen and drank as much champagne as he wanted; after all, this was his assistant’s idea.

There were cameras flashing and Magnus made a point of stopping to speak with curious onlookers who became over excited about seeing him in the flesh. He wasn’t a celebrity but his money and power gave him the aura of one to those who knew of him. Getting inside he slipped a cheque into the safe at the entrance way and accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waitress, then made his way over a group of elderly men who he knew dearly and could at least enjoy a decent conversation with. Now he was here, he had no intention of ‘selling himself’ and hunting down a potential mate to charm.

“Magnus Bane!” Out from the crowd came someone Magnus was hoping to avoid for at least the first two hours. Lorenzo Ray. The one responsible for holding the gala dressed to the nines in his tight fitted checked suit and his slicked back ponytail, looking almost too-perfect-to-be-real hair. He was Magnus’ rival in every sense of the word but didn’t quite have that intelligence to match, resulting in him always being less ‘well off’ than Magnus was, but on the outside he looked as though he was. He’d flaunt his money like he flaunted the men on his arm and like Magnus he too was an Alpha. “What an honour to have you here at last!” he came sauntering over.

Magnus wasn’t one to show his face often at these events, he saw them as the rich pitying the sick and poor, he doubted even half of these people cared about the ones they were throwing their money at. It was all about image and appearing generous, a trap Magnus realised he had already fallen into by pre writing the cheques and not reading up on the cause.

“Lorenzo” Magnus gave his best smile and took the man’s extended hand, shaking it and gritting his teeth as their grips began to tighten, neither one wanting to be the first to give in. “You’ve spruced the hall up quite nicely”

“No plus one?” Lorenzo teased before he winced and pulled his hand away, leaving Magnus to win yet another time. He smirked and turned his body almost in a way that would show off a few  blonde beta’s who were hanging around him, Magnus allowed himself to sniff the air slightly in their presence, finding their scent generic and unappealing. They smelt too much like Lorenzo.

“Apologies I didn’t realise I needed one...tell me do you get a discount if you order in bulk?” Magnus eyed Lorenzo’s following that all seemed to sport the same features. He tried not to chuckle as he saw the crease in his rival’s brow.

“I always told you green wasn’t your colour Magnus” 

Magnus smirked not phased by the accusation. “Nonsense...every colour is my colour” Lorenzo was about to talk back when Magnus’ eyes locked with a pair across the hall, instantly his head blocked out everything the idiot in front of him was animatedly spewing as he followed the movements of the man who the eyes belonged to. He took a sip of his champagne and refused to look away until the man was hidden from view behind a small gathering of people making some kind of commotion.

“-Are you even listening to me Bane?”

“You’re making a lot of noise for someone who says nothing” Magnus hummed and didn’t even give the host a glance as he stepped past, excusing himself as he sought out his assistant, finding him exactly where he thought he might be. Talking with a group of women by the edge of the buffet, Magnus felt his insides flutter as he caught the smell of one of their scents, he was impressed that Raphael had found an Omega so soon into the party. Had it been five minutes ago he might have been interested, but now he barely gave her a glance, ignoring how she clearly seemed to be getting a little restless in the presence of two Alphas.

“Over there” He put his hand to Raphael’s shoulder, leading him away from the others a little as he spoke close to him. “Who are they?” He notioned to the gathering and Raphael perked up, noticing just how intrigued Magnus seemed to be. He didn’t need it spelt out to him, so he headed over himself to have a look on his boss’ behalf. Magnus watched eagerly, his fingers curled around a second glass of champagne he’d picked from another passing waitress, his heart fluttered a little as he waited before his eyes widened seeing Raphael now leading a lady over, her smile bright and beautiful.

“Sir this is Lilith Morgenstern...she’s here with her husband and son-”

“–My boy” Lilith spoke up over him, her eyes on Magnus’ as she stood so close it would seem they were already friends. “Is a rare and beautiful breed” she smiled and Magnus could tell she was an Alpha. “He’s an Omega” She flashed excitement in her eyes and Magnus felt his throat dry a little. He’d only ever heard of male Omegas as they were few and far between. He couldn’t help but let his eyes scan over to the group once more. “My husband is with him right now, would you like to meet him? Alec is the perfect mate” She began to walk back and Magnus felt his feet follow, much to the surprise of his friend and assistant. When he reached the group he watched as the woman weaved through and parted them out, revealing the man who was most likely her husband, another Alpha, and there the man Magnus had spotted earlier. The one who had intrigued him from the moment he saw him.

“Magnus Bane this is Alec” Lilith placed her hand on the man’s shoulder and brought him closer. “You may smell him if you like...his scent is dulled as he’s just recovering from a very  _ intense _ heat cycle..but you can definitely sample” She ran her fingers over Alec’s jaw, the boy was looking at Magnus with glazed over eyes. He could tell Alec wasn’t far off sleep, he must be exhausted, the whole situation was slightly unnerving as the couple seemed to be offering their son up like a piece of meat at the market. The father already putting his hand to Magnus’ back to bring him closer in encouragement to the woman’s offer.

The whole affair was very over the top and Magnus almost wanted to decline out of both confusion and the for sake of Alec’s dignity, he looked over to where Raphael seemed to be watching with caution, then to the others around them who seemed just as eager for Magnus to take in the Omega’s scent.

“He’s the perfect mate” The father spoke lowly, echoing his wives words from earlier, “he’s completely untouched” Magnus was being brought closer and closer and the almost insane smile on Lilith’s face was making him try to slow down the situation.

“He’s very accomodating, whatever your desires, unconventional or not he’s very flexible and a quick learner” Lilith added. Magnus felt a little sick at the way they were ‘selling’ their son to him. Deciding he just needed to give the Omega a quick sniff if that was what it would take to shut them both up. So he quickly leant in to where the mother had brought Alec’s head back to expose his neck, allowing Magnus to bring his face to his scent gland. He bit back a groan at the sweet smell that was faint but so appealing. They were right about it being dulled down, it was barely there but it had Magnus’ stomach in knots with how good it was. Did all male Omega’s smell like this?

Then just as quickly as he was brought over, the Omega was pulled away, his eyes gazing at Magnus with what looked like uncertainty. The abruptness made Magnus look to the mother and father, they seemed to be waiting for him to speak, but Magnus had no experience with this, no knowledge of what to do. He smelt a sample and wanted more, he wanted to know what Alec’s full scent was like and he especially wanted to speak with the Omega when he was both awake and fully consenting to his advances.

“How much to court this fine specimen?” Lorenzo’s voice came from behind him and Magnus almost growled, surprising even himself. He stepped back to where Raphael was as he watched Lorenzo approach Alec, Lilith bore his neck once more and Magnus clenched his fist as he watched him stick his nose onto Alec’s skin to smell him as well, he saw Alec’s hand shake a little and his eyes fight not to close. 

“He looks upset” Magnus kept his voice down as he spoke to his friend. 

“Who wouldn’t with that filthy weasel so close to him…” Raphael chuckled but Magnus was too busy watching, he came to this party not wanting a mate or even a relationship but now he’d met Alec, he wanted to court him. Not because of Lorenzo, even though he’d gladly keep such a handsome Omega away from his clutches, but because there was something about him that seemed to draw him in everytime Alec looked into his eyes.

“I like him” Magnus turned to Raphael, seeing the way his friend’s eyes widened before his look turned smug. “How do I court him?” He whispered, self conscious of his lack of experience in this situation. He wasn’t used to being at the disadvantage, but if he did this wrong then he’d lose the only thing in his life he felt like he genuinely needed.

“You tell them, and you be nice about it” Raphael said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and Magnus inhaled deeply before he walked over to where the father was seemingly encouraging others to ‘sample’ his son. 

“Magnus Bane!” The man greeted and shook Magnus’ hand. “Valentine Morgenstern...so tell me” He put an arm around Magnus’ shoulders. “Did he get your inner juices going?” Magnus didn’t know whether to wretch or punch the man in his disgusting face, so instead he cleared his throat and said what he came over to say.

“I would like permission to court your son” He said it loud enough for people nearby to hear, his position as an Alpha on display as others then seemed to cower and back away, knowing they didn’t stand a chance against him if he wanted Alec as well. Valentine at least seemed to be impressed, taking out a card from his pocket and slipping it into Magnus’ hand.

“Permission granted Mr. Bane, please do have your assistant call us to arrange dinner this weekend...we’d love for you to get acquainted with Alec in a more...private...setting”

Magnus simply nodded and gave Alec one last look before he watched the Omega leave with his parents. Feeling his stomach knot again, he decided that a strong drink was needed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, he was keen to get home and read up on all the books that Raphael had brought round for him previously.

=======

It had been a week since the gala and in that time Magnus had done as requested. Raphael had arranged for him to attend the Morgenstern’s home to officially meet Alec on his own as a potential mate. He’d dressed in one of his designer suits, reading that showing wealth was a positive sign that male Omegas liked, they were accustomed to the finer things with how rare they were and how much their parents would dote on them. Magnus had seen that first hand but wasn’t all that convinced what he saw would be considered ‘doting’. More like bragging and flaunting. It was too late for second thoughts now though as he sat across from Valentine and Lilith, enjoying a meal prepared by their chef.

“So where is Alec?” Magnus asked as he finished his food, thinking it would be polite to wait to not seem pushy, he just thought it was strange he hadn’t joined them. 

“Unfortunately Alec is sleeping through a most unexpected heat” Lilith dabbed her mouth. “It’s a sign he must’ve been excited to meet you...he couldn’t stop talking about you when we were home” she smiled, it was sickeningly sweet.

“I see” Magnus frowned, disappointed and not entirely sure what to say now. He only had a list of questions for Alec, not really any for his parents who had been pushing a contract his way since the moment he walked in through the door. It was now in the middle of the table, a pen resting on top, it was thick and terrifying and without Raphael or his advisors from work he’d have to read it all thoroughly himself. He was a powerful man and to sign his name so quickly on anything would be a terrible mistake. “Could I take this home?”

“Unfortunately not..it must be signed on our premises and it must be signed tonight” Valentine answered, giving an apologetic look. “We want what is best for our boy and we’ve already turned down many potential mates for you to have him, we like you Magnus and we know Alec has his heart set on you”

“And what our boy wants our boy gets” Lilith was still smiling that same smile, Magnus felt sweat drip down his spine beneath his shirt, it was getting awfully hot in here and he was feeling the pressure but also the worry. Alec was bound to be popular and he bet one of the men lining up would be Lorenzo, maybe even a few other letches who wanted him for the sex as so bluntly advertised by his parents instead of the potential life together, which Magnus hoped would be the outcome.

Reaching over he took the contract once his plates were cleared, starting to read through it as best he could; nothing was out of place, no tricks or hidden surprises. They didn’t ask for him to sign away a part of his soul or for a share in his profits, only that he treat Alec right and that he pay the courting fee of 2 million dollars a week which would cover living costs for his lavish lifestyle as well as being the standard rate any respectable Alpha would pay for a mate.

This didn’t include gifts and Magnus would be expected to provide material requests made by the family to accommodate towards his comfort and well being. Every so often Magnus would glance up to see the parents looking at him with those eager smiles on their faces, when he reached the end and looked at where to sign he was confident this was going to be worth it. Although part of him felt like he was buying Alec from the two across from him, he'd already read that this was completely normal and the fact he was courting the rarest of beings, Magnus was confident he was extremely lucky.

Later on as Magnus left with his copy of the contract he swallowed a lump in his throat and looked up at the home while getting into his waiting car. He hoped what the Morgensterns said was true… that Alec liked him and would be okay with him courting him.

=======

Magnus was sat in his office, scribbling notes onto paper and trying to work out ways of simplifying his software. He’d been finding it oddly calming to get back into his 6 day working week routine again. In theory he could easily spend half the amount of days in the office, he’d hired enough staff and trained just as many in the ways he liked his business to run, but until he had a better reason to stay at home, he’d keep on coming in.

He had hoped that the Omega he had been courting for just over a month now would be that very reason, as had those in his close circle of friends who knew about it. While the non-stop work was calming, his need to be alone had increased which Raphael had explained was due to  his inner Alpha pining, almost sulking, for its potential mate. He was pleased Alec was still accepting gifts, which had been ranging from designer suits fitted to perfection to a watch, to even twice weekly spa treatments in an exclusive establishment upstate. Using Magnus’ personal membership which he himself never had time for. He was happy that it had been going on for so long and that the interest was still there, the Morgensterns would send him regular updates on his progress, which seemed strange but also completely normal. Telling him about Alec’s reactions and excited words for each present. The only thing that saddened him was that he was so incredibly invested in Alec yet he still hadn’t met him. There were also signs that gave him concern, so he was now passing time with his work while waiting for a meeting with Raphael, hoping he could give him peace of mind.

It was a little over an hour when his friend finally came in, a few sheets of paper folded in his hand, he didn’t look too pleased the best of times, but this moment he looked furious.

“Magnus” He slapped the papers down on the desk but didn’t raise his eyes, he was asserting his anger without trying to challenge the higher Alpha. “You need to call off this arrangement” 

Magnus saw him visibly swallow, his inner senses were starting to come alive with anger at being told what to do, but also at the suggestion that Raphael was implying.

“Why would I do that? I’m  _ courting _ a mate. One that I believe could be the one. Something you have literally begged me to do for years and now that I am you’re unhappy?!” He could see the way Raphael’s brow was twitching in frustration.

“Magnus you’ve been paying over  _ double _ the price for an average courtship...I’ve done my research and even male Omega’s shouldn’t be more than a fee of five hundred thousand dollars”

“You can’t put a price on a life, Raphael” Magnus scolded him, standing now as he was getting a little riled up by the other Alpha.

“That’s not the point I’m making” Raphael seemed to plead. “I’m saying you’re being conned” He growled finally before stopping, keeping himself under control as Magnus frowned now and grabbed the papers he had been presented. They showed his expenses that had come from his account and were being paid to the morgensterns. It was already way over fifteen million dollars and while that wasn’t even a chip in his funds, he trusted Raphael enough to believe that it could be cause for concern. “You have one week to get these cancelled from your account and the payments to them will be void...after that this money is gone”

Magnus looked over the sheets and took a deep breath, he’d been so careful and looked up everything he needed to know, but he was still so naive it seemed. “Does he at least react well to you?” Raphael asked as he could see the look of disappointment starting to show on his friend’s face. “Are you a good match or is this lust?” 

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know” He knew he’d spoken too quietly and only realised further when Raphael asked him to repeat what exactly he meant by that. “I haven’t-” Magnus began to feel more and more foolish. “We haven’t met since that night at the gala” He looked Raphael in the eyes, daring him to make fun but his friend simply shook his head and stepped back, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Magnus I’m having your account blocked and the money pulled back...it’s pretty obvious they’re taking advantage of you” 

Magnus watched him going through his phone and holding it to his ear, he swallowed a lump in his throat and felt the pining once more from inside, he could vaguely smell the floral scent that he had breathed in at the gala and he thought of the way their eyes met. Alexander was the one he wanted and he’d be damned if they’d go back on their word and play him for a fool.

“Don’t cancel. Freeze it.” He instructed, Raphael immediately doing as he was told. While he did, Magnus picked up his phone and dialled the number he’d reached the Morgenstern’s on previously. It was Lilith who picked up and she seemed almost surprised to hear from him only a couple of days before the next gift was to be sent. This time it was a week all inclusive in his villa holiday home in Hawaii, in the most polite tone he could muster, still mindful that he needed to play nice with the parents of his potential mate, he informed the woman of an ultimatum, if he didn’t meet Alec by the end of the week he was going to pull all his money back, possibly leaving the Morgensterns in life ruining debt.

Lilith didn’t have much to say on the matter, halfway through he heard Valentine, realising he’d been put on loud speaker for the two of them to hear but this didn’t phase him and by the end of the call Valentine had agreed they would arrange a time they could meet. He was almost too apologetic and Magnus asked Raphael to keep the money frozen until he saw Alec with his own eyes. Every part of his being wanted them to be genuine, he’d had his mind on the Omega for far too long to avoid any damage to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out and thanks to [BlueBerryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymonarch) for putting up having to find me elaborately named classical music pieces...
> 
> I have zero knowledge on any but the well known classics so I just had a bit of fun with it :)

Magnus spent the rest of the day trying to work, unable to fully concentrate on anything he was doing. He kept going back to the emails and letters he’d been sent from both the Morgensterns and from Alec, the praise and thanks he was receiving. It was what kept him going until he finally decided he’d had enough and rang through for his car to be brought round. Tonight would be spent with his one hundred year old scotch and a bubble bath.

With that in his mind he stepped into the lobby, his eyes widening as he saw Valentine stood at the front desk, his heart began to beat a little quicker at the possible reasons why. Was he here to tell him he had failed? Was there an issue with his previous gifts that they hadn’t had the heart to bring up before he had threatened them?

“Magnus!” Valentine’s voice was overly sweet as he approached him, taking his hand and shaking it with his free one clasping his shoulder. The others Alpha scent made his nose crinkle slightly in distaste, it was possible he had been exerting himself just before Magnus arrived, looking at the concierge behind the desk his face made it seem that was exactly the case. “We decided that there’s no time like the present and when we told Alec you wanted to meet him...well...the poor boy was so excited he couldn’t wait”

Magnus swallowed and and creased his brow, unsure what Valentine was implying but having a feeling in his gut that made him want to shake him until he elaborated on it.

“He’s waiting upstairs for you, I thought the two of you could have a few hours to talk and hopefully this will put your mind at rest?” Valentine’s sentence faded in Magnus’ mind as the pining in his gut returned hearing just the words ‘he’s upstairs’. 

“He’s what?” Magnus turned to Valentine, eyes a little wide at the unexpected situation they were now in. Something about this seemed a little odd, the fact Valentine was now talking about Magnus unfreezing the transfers for them before he had even been upstairs to check for himself. He held a hand to the man’s shoulder to stop him from talking.

“Why is he upstairs? Why not here?” 

“You can’t honestly expect us to leave an  _ unmated _ male omega in the lobby could you?! He’d be snatched at first chance!” The mere suggestion seemed to upset Valentine and Magnus shut his mouth once more trying to think, his mind was exhausted from the working day and his relaxing plans were now thrown upside down. He needed to see Alec, craved to see him but the seed of doubt had been planted and he wasn’t sure who or what to believe now. So he approached the concierge and placed his hand to the counter.

The man behind the desk looked at him cautiously, before notioning to where his hand hovered by the security button. Magnus shook his head, indicating they wouldn’t be needed yet. “Show him a photograph” He turned to Valentine. “Is this man upstairs at my door?” Magnus tried not to look too longingly at the photograph on Valentine’s phone that the other slid across to show the doorman. Almost tempted to ask if he could send it to him, but why would he need that? The doorman nodded to confirm and Magnus realised he didn’t need a photograph when the real thing was upstairs...just like that. 

“Okay...I need to make a call” He turned to Valentine. “Thank you...I will go upstairs” He held his phone to his ear after speed-dialing Raphael. “If he is there...I’ll have the money released by midnight”

“I’ll collect him in a couple of hours, I’ll be right here waiting” The man was backing away with an almost cocky smirk. Clearly he was extremely confident he’d be getting all of his money without a hitch.

Magnus gave a brief nod of his head before stepping into the lift just as his friend picked up the phone, he explained on his way up to the 40th floor about what had happened. At first Raphael thought the same, that he had come to threaten him or to convince him to change his mind, but having Alec actually brought round after his demands was both welcome and sudden. His heart was in the throat as he heading up the floors, he had his own private elevator so there would be no interruptions on the journey. Raphael was trying to calm him down with breathing exercises but Magnus’ entire being was getting anxious. Something, as an Alpha, he wasn’t accustomed to experiencing.

When the doors opened he held back a breath.

“Release the money” He mumbled as best he could before hanging up, putting the phone into his pocket and regaining his composure. Sat on the floor playing with the straps of a backpack was Alec. He looked so small where his knees were to his chest and head down but Magnus remembered just how he was that little bit taller and looked so agile.

“A-Alec?” He inwardly cursed himself for how the words came out, Alec’s head slowly raised and his eyes seemed to widen almost comically before his lips curled into one of the largest and brightest smiles Magnus had ever seen in his life. As he got closer, the Omega stood up, he looked tired, his hair like a birds nest on his head and clothes worn and baggy, definitely not what Magnus expected, the backpack at his feet looked like it had seen better days as well.

“How long have you had to wait?” Magnus tried not to scent him right then and there, instead he carefully passed him to the door, unlocking it with the usual codes and swipes before ushering Alec in first. “This is very much a surprise to me...If I’d known you were coming I’d have been more prepared, taken the day off” He knew he was rambling. “Lights on” he spoke out, the lights all coming on in the living room and he shut the door softly behind them as he watched Alec’s eyes darting round to try and take everywhere in.

“You live here?” Alec turned round, his smile still there and eyes a little glazed, much like they had been at the Gala. Magnus knew he should stop staring so rudely but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t smell any of Alec’s scents but just his presence was enough to have his heart racing. “I love it” Alec’s whole body seemed to relax as he headed to the living room slowly, clearly not wanting to overstep the mark and Magnus was just repeating each word back in his head. Alec’s voice was deep and a little raspy as if he’d just woken up, his voice was just giving Magnus the shivers.

“Would you like a drink?” He moved over to the mini bar in the corner of the room as he kept one eye on Alec wandering around slowly, his bag now on the sofa. He imagined the inside of that bag must smell one hundred percent like Alec’s natural scent, he cleared his throat as if to remind himself to think straight and then realised Alec hadn’t even answered the question. “Martini?” He asked this time and Alec just shook his head and sat on the opposite sofa, looking at him with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“I’m so glad it was you” Alec’s voice was so quiet that if he hadn’t seen his lips move then he wouldn’t have believed that he’d even spoken at all. 

“Hmm?” Slowly he placed the cocktail shaker down and made his way over to where Alec was still looking at him from over the back of the sofa where he’d turned to face him. Up until the last step they’d kept eye contact until Alec dropped his own to look down, Magnus lifted his hand and placed it on Alec’s cheek, his heart pounding and feeling joy at Alec’s first instinct was to turn his head in his hold to sniff gently at the secondary glands on the pulse point on Magnus’ wrist. 

“Nothing…” Alec’s eyes were glassy and he let out a shuddered breath but Magnus nodded, not wanting to push Alec to talk, he moved his hand back, watching as Alec followed it with his face and then looked up at him with a deep blush on his cheeks. He thought about apologising, but instead he continued away, moving round while not letting his eyes leave Alec’s until he sat beside him on the sofa, Alec had turned and rested his head against the back of it.

“You smell really good” Alec whispered with a smile. “I came out of my heat two days ago so...I can only pick up a little bit...but you’re just as good as I remember”

Magnus’ eyes went between those beautiful hazel eyes and full lips as he listened to Alec speak, that would explain the lack of scent coming from him and the lack of reaction to one as powerful as Magnus’. “Thank you for seeing me so soon” Magnus swallowed, he could see Alec’s eyes now looking to where he was resting his arm on the back of the sofa between them, smiling, scooching a bit closer, he lifted it once more to Alec’s side, letting the Omega move his face over and breathe him in once more. If the closeness was all they had to be able to inhale each other then that was what they’d have to have for now. “May I?” Magnus ran his fingers up Alec’s hand where it was resting on his knee, smiling as Alec rotated it so his palm was upwards. Magnus smiled and lifted it, bringing Alec’ wrist to his own cheek before pressing his nose to it. That weak but there floral smell entered his senses and Magnus could’ve cried with relief at this moment.

He’d spent five weeks thinking of Alec and dedicating all the time he could spare to pleasing him without seeing him, hoping everything he sent and every penny he spent was making him happy and want him. Now he was here meeting him properly for the first time and even the hint of his scent was enough to give reassurance. He lost himself for a moment and pressed his lips to Alec’s pulse, just a soft kiss that lingered and he opened his eyes slowly again to look over where Alec had gripped his hand a little tighter, there was a bright red blush on his beautiful face and Magnus needed to remind himself to give Raphael the world for convincing him to attend Lorenzo’s Gala night.

“How long do we have?” Magnus kept his voice low, the penthouse was soundproof with the windows shut so everything was silent except their breathing. As Alec moved his face back from Magnus’ wrist he saw his eyes calculating what the implications were and Magnus simply smiled and pressed one last kiss, reluctantly letting the Omega’s sweet smelling wrist drop down again. “I just want to know if we have time to order something to eat while we talk?” He saw Alec’s smile return and he looked away shyly. Magnus was truly lucky and he already felt a pain in his chest at the idea of Alec leaving anytime soon.

“We have as long as you’ll have me for” Alec’s voice sounded uncertain, Magnus knew if the Omega’s senses were fully formed then he’d have no doubt in his mind at how much Magnus wanted him, the smell was still lingering around his face from Alec’s wrist and he wanted to just press his face into the primary gland under his jaw and scent him as his own. Though he doubted Alec’s parents would approve and he didn’t want to take advantage, he wanted to be a gentleman.

“I’ll make the call then...you make yourself at home” Magnus stood up and went to where the apartment phone was hooked up to the wall, taking it off, he had to tear his eyes away from where Alec was taking off his shoes to get comfortable, to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. He heard from Alec’s parents that he was fond of sushi, so he asked for a vast selection to be delivered as soon as possible. There were onsite chefs for the apartment building but Magnus never really used them, he much preferred to eat out if he remembered to at all. His evening meal at home was usually entirely liquid and preferably with a high percentage.

Magnus decided to take his own shoes off now as well as his blazer, wanting to keep this as informal as possible, as the previous stages of his courting had been all paperwork and money.

He caught Alec’s eye when he turned back round, smiling as the Omega returned the expression, he took a moment to really look over him now that there was no rush to. Alec really was stunning, even dressed in surprisingly well worn clothing. 

Deciding to break the silence that loomed over them with a little music, Magnus pressed his thumb to a small scanner, activating the hidden speakers throughout the room that began to softly play out one of his favourites, Mozart’s Concerto for Flute and Harp in C Major . He watched Alec close his eyes and take it all in, with a simple smile on his face, as he went to the mini bar and made a simple concoction that wouldn’t be too strong but with plenty of flavour.  He felt the eyes on him and felt the need to show off a little. Spinning the cocktail shaker on his wrist with a smirk and seeing the wonder on Alec’s face. When he was done he walked over and sat beside him again, passing the drink over.

“I picked a french martini...plenty of raspberry and pineapple...you like fruit drinks?” Smiling, he watched Alec sip the drink, enjoying his smile widen signalling that he’d gotten the measurements right. 

“Sorry I’m not much of a drinker, but this tastes really nice” Alec took another sip before he put the drink down, Magnus had so much he wanted to ask him but he didn’t know where to start. So he started with a few simple questions that he already knew the answers to, but he wanted to hear them from Alec himself. Alec had turned 21 just 2 months ago, which is why his parents were trying to have him mated, he was in his prime years. His full name was Alexander, something that Magnus was more than willing to start using instead as it suited him down to a T. Alec was nice but too familiar, he wanted to be special to the Omega, just as special as he was to him. 

Reaching out, Magnus took Alec’s hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it, his skin was soft and smooth which could’ve been the result of the spa treatments he’d been attending, Magnus needed and  _ wanted _ to look after him. This is what he’d been missing from his life, someone to take care of and dote on. Someone to spoil and share his life with. He only hoped after this meeting, potential date, he was what Alec wanted as well.

“You’re so beautiful”. He sipped his drink as he observed the seemingly shy man. Magnus was told by Raphael and by numerous guides that coming on too strongly wasn’t the right thing to do, he didn’t want Alec to think he saw him as a possession. In regards to relationships, Magnus really had no experience, he was just as blind going into this az he had been into courting. Which almost ended up a disaster.

“Thank you” Alec whispered and Magnus almost missed it as he was too entranced in everything in front of him and the potential future he was looking at with Alec in his life. “You’re beautiful too” Alec’s voice was almost careful, like he was trying to choose his words. Magnus doubted he needed to really, anything Alec said as a compliment would have the same effect and make Magnus’ inner Alpha stand proudly. “I bet even without all this” Magnus was brought back by a hand now to his cheek and Alec was sat closer, their knees almost touching. He creased his brow trying to think what Alec meant, but as a thumb brushed gently across his eyeliner, most probably smudging it, Magnus found himself to be the one blushing for a change. He looked into Alec’s eyes, unsure what he was seeing but hoping it was everything positive. They stayed like this for a moment. Magnus holding Alec’s hand while Alec held his palm to Magnus’ face, his senses invaded once more by that barely there, sweet scent.

“You’re too kind” Magnus closed his eyes, enjoying the calm of it all. The doorbell chimed moment’s later and he hummed softly, standing to let Alec look at him dreamily, he could literally sit with him like that all day and never get bored. Heading to the door he greeted the runner for the chef and thanked him, giving him a generous tip before carrying the bags into the kitchen. Laying out a tray he placed the different varieties of sushi over separate plates, trying to make it look at presentable as possible he even placed some into small towers. Towers made everything fancy...

Carrying it into the room he placed the tray down on the coffee table and smiled. “Here we are...I hope one of these is your favourite...Lilith never mentioned which one you were most fond of...only that you enjoyed it immensely” Magnus knelt down on the floor, pulling a cushion down and patting it for Alec to join him, he saw how nervous he looked and tilted his head. “Everything okay darling?” He gave the name like it was second nature, not even intending to take it back. He placed a hand on Alec’s as he nodded, his movements seemed strained but the smile was still there.

They sat in silence, Magnus had gotten a jug of water on Alec’s request and the other seemed to have drank more than he ate which was probably because he had been too polite or nervous to ask for a drink when he arrived. There were only a few salmon nigiris left by the time Magnus was full and Alec had already stopped eating before then, looking a little pale as he had. “Are you feeling okay?” Magnus looked on, worried. Alec didn’t seem too well but he nodded and took another sip of water in response.

Magnus stood and put the tray to one side, holding Alec’s hand to help him up to sit back on the sofa and then refilled his water jug. “Alexander? Should I call your-?”

“I’ll be okay” Alec bit his lip and sipped a little more water before he rested his head to the back of the sofa, Magnus sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around his back, bringing Alec where he could rest his head to his shoulder and stroked down his spine affectionately. “Sorry” Alec mumbled to his shirt collar and Magnus sighed softly. He had nothing to apologise for, if he wasn’t well then it was on Magnus to help, as any Alpha would do for their mate.

They sat like this for a while longer and Magnus ending up with both arms around Alec,  who in turn had his arm draped around Magnus’ waist and his face to his chest, Alec’s feet were up under himself on the sofa and he was curled somehow perfectly into his side. They listened to the music playing quietly in the background.

“Which is this?” Alec’s voice came from below.

“Remembrance ” Magnus smiled, enjoying light and playful piano. “Gireg” 

“I like it” Alec smiled up to him before settling back in to listen to the end. “And this one?” The next one was around a minute in when the Omega curiously asked again.

“Piano Concerto number 2 in F Major…”

“Ah...okay” 

He chuckled and stroked Alec’s arm. “Shostakovich” he heard the other simply hum before he felt the slight sway of Alec’s head to the lighter notes. He was glad they could enjoy such simple pleasures together like this.

“And this?” Alec turned his head this time to look up for the answer, watching Magnus’ face almost cautiously.

“Piano Concerto number 20 in D Major...Mozart” he didn’t miss Alec’s eyes narrow slightly. They remained silent for the next few pieces, he wondered if he hadn’t enjoyed those ones as much, but as he turned his head when the next started up. Magnus opened his mouth to answer his look. “This is-”

“Don’t tell me” Alec held a finger up and smiled. “Harp and Banjo 57. D flat…” Magnus’ eyes widened as he spoke, his lips curling a little as the Omega’s face remained deadpan. 

“Composer?”

“Chopin”

Magnus tried to keep a straight face but it was Alec’s that cracked first, he began to laugh and and apologise for poking fun but in truth, Magnus didn’t care, he liked this side to Alec. One so carefree and humorous. “Should I change the music?”

“No” Alec wiped tears from his eyes with his bright smile. “Go back to number 20...I really liked that one”

\----

Magnus sat with a now snoozing Alec in his arms, he was eternally grateful for this chance, the chance he never thought he’d have or even thought about having. He’d spent his entire life dedicated to his work or himself, he never took a moment to think about where he could be and where his future would be. Holding Alec as they laughed and teased brought all of that home and he held him subconsciously closer.

It was when the clock chimed 12 on the mantelpiece that Magnus realised the time, it had flown already and he knew he’d be in trouble if he didn’t get Alec back to his parents. He gave the other a gentle nudge to wake him.

“Your parents will be waiting for you in the lobby” he spoke softly, feeling Alec actually tense a little, “I don’t want to cause anymore trouble” he slid his arm free and stood up, already missing the warmth. He walked to the door and turned to see Alec looking over at him wide eyed and confused.

“I’d hate for them to get the wrong idea about why I was keeping you here” He smiled apologetically, seeing the way Alec tied his shoelaces again before he stood and trudged over, a slow and reluctant posture in his step, dragging his bag slightly like a sulking teenager. “Shall I walk you to the lobby?” He offered as he opened the door and lead Alec down the corridor to the lift, holding his hand the whole way.

“No...thank you” Alec mumbled, he sounded small even though he was taller and he turned to Magnus, taking his hand lightly in both of his own. “I’m sorry” He apologised, what Magnus looked back on, must’ve been at least the 5th of 6th time in the few hours they’d spent together.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” Magnus smiled and lifted his hands, pressing a kiss to his knuckles and when Alec seemed a little saddened by the motion he let them drop again, he wondered if Alec was just as sad about leaving, as he was about letting him go. 

“Ask your father to call me please, I need to make some changes to our arrangement” Magnus wanted to see Alec regularly, he didn’t want him to go and not know when their next meeting would be. Courting rules be damned. He wanted to lean in but the body language from Alec suggested maybe he was moving too quickly, so instead he watched Alec step back into the lift and press the button, smiling fondly. When he saw Alec return the look, his heart started to race at the positive gesture.

“Goodbye Magnus” Alec breathed out as the door shut and Magnus felt a shiver at hearing his name come from the Omega, liking, no  _ loving _ the way it sounded. He walked back to his apartment once he saw the numbers on the lift show up as the ground floor, knowing he’d reached the bottom safely. He hoped the Morgenstern’s wouldn’t be too mad about him keeping him so late. 

Magnus was in a daze of his own as he prepared for bed, the apartment seemed empty without Alec there now, he looked at where the he had been sat, unable to help himself he dropped down to sit in the same place, feeling himself blush as he tried to breathe in. A little disappointed when there was nothing there but the lingering hint of flowers.

He mumbled inaudibly to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face, the heat had made the scent almost non-existent. He felt foolish for hoping otherwise after such a short time and he ended up grabbing the cushion Alec had leant against, taking it to his room and into his bed to sleep with. Anything for him to keep the memory of Alec’s presence near.

He sent a quick message to Raphael to let him know Alec had gone now and how he was absolute perfection and to arrange the next meeting as soon as possible.

=======

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for when his phone began to ring. He’d drifted off not long after hitting the pillow, finding he had the cushion Alec had used beneath him as he had. Reaching blindly he managed to pull the offending item off the bedside table, squinting to see it was just a little after 2am.

“Hmm?” He answered, rubbing his eyes and flicking on the lamp for a little bit of help at keeping awake. Magnus didn’t sleep for long hours, but when he did he slept deeply. He sat up hearing Underhill, the night concierge for the building begin to speak, first apologising for waking him but then going into detail on how there was an Omega asleep in reception. One that the worker he took over claimed was with Magnus only hours ago.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned, not really understanding entirely what was going on, so he got out of bed and pulled on a robe while putting the phone on loudspeaker.

“I don’t know sir but he can’t sleep here...i don’t want to throw him out, it wouldn’t be safe...I’m a mated Beta, but even I can tell he’s unmated…” There was concern in Underhill’s voice and Magnus was trying to think why in God’s name hadn’t the Morgensterns been there to collect him? Or had they and something had happened? He threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, zipping it up and pulling his phone to his ear once more. Letting his friend know he was heading down. When he entered the lift he immediately called Raphael, ignoring how put out the other sounded at being woken at an ungodly hour as he asked him to call the Morgenstern’s as quickly as possible and find out what had happened while he tended to Alec.

When he came out of the lift at the ground floor he rushed over, ignoring the fact he had bare feet still and spotted Underhill beside Alec, the Omega was curled up on the chairs with a blanket over him. One Magnus recognised as being previously in the security office. He placed a hand to Underhill’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you...I’ll take it from here” He sighed and knelt down beside where Alec was, stroking his fingers through the man’s hair and smiling at how he shifted at being disturbed.

“Come on” He ran his fingers under Alec’s jaw, watching as those hazel eyes sleepily looked at him in a mix of confusion and happiness. “Come back upstairs with me” He stood up and helped the him to stand, carrying his backpack for him and slipping their fingers together so they were entwined. He looked back as he reached the lift and brought Alec inside with him, watching as the younger man was looking at him, as if searching for answers Magnus couldn’t begin to imagine the questions to. The ride up was in silence, Magnus letting Alec wake up a little more as he was slumping slightly from what looked to be exhaustion.

When they were finally out the lift and back into Magnus’ apartment he took a deep breath and lead Alec to the sofa again, sitting him down and this time bringing him a cup of camomile and ginger tea. Magnus knelt in front of him and placed his hands to his knees, stroking them with his thumbs and trying to understand what had happened. “Why didn’t you come back when they weren’t there?” Magnus kept his voice quiet, he could see how nervous and unsure Alec was. He was nothing like he had been when they were joking together over the music in the room, but this could easily be because he hadn’t long woken up.

When Alec simply shrugged, Magnus pushed his hand through his hair and stood up, taking his phone out to see a message from Raphael.

‘ _ Straight to voicemail. We’ll try again in the morning. Sleep separately. I’m going back to bed. My phone is off _ ’

Magnus shook his head and put his phone to one side, Alec was looking over at him, his eyes half lidded as he sipped his tea. Magnus gave him a warm smile, Alec looked so lost and he wanted to know why but he knew the other was far too tired for this right now. Luckily his cleaner would keep the spare room up to scratch as well. So he moved over and took Alec’s bag for him, holding out his hand. “You’re far too tall to sleep on chairs Alexander” He teased a little and managed to get a smile out of the other, the blush was back to his cheeks and Magnus realised he’d missed even that colouration of his skin. He took Alec to the spare room and placed his bag on the bed.

“You can sleep here, I hope it’s okay for you…there’s a bathroom just next door, I have my own so that’s all for you...I won’t disturb you...we’ll talk more about this in the morning…” Magnus approached Alec slowly, lifting his hand and letting Alec rest his face to his wrist, nuzzling into his skin to breathe him in. Alec then lifted his own arm to return the favour, the two of them now taking in each other’s scent, even if it was still faint to each other. Magnus then stroked his thumb across Alec’s cheek bone. “Get some sleep” He was almost tempted to lean in and kiss him, but knew that was too much too quick. He wasn’t inviting Alec to his home to sleep with him, he needed to earn his trust.

Magnus brought Alec some towels as as well as a few essentials he might need including another cup of the tea, the Omega was sitting on the bed with his hand in his backpack, smiling with a slight twinkle now in his eye, it made him happy to see the spark back there and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, stroking his fingers there just wanting to be close. It felt wrong to have Alec here and not to have him in his bed with him, wrapped up in each other and giving each other comfort and security. Alec rested his arms around Magnus’ waist and the older man held him closer, letting them have a moment to just breathe. Whatever happened earlier that had Alec sleeping in the lobby was currently a mystery, but the tension in the younger man seemed to just drift away the longer they spent just holding each other.

Magnus didn’t know what he’d do if Alec didn’t want to be his mate, he was already far too deep. He didn’t know if Alec knew what he was doing to him but he had never wanted anything or anyone as badly as he wanted this beautiful man.

When they parted finally he was sure he heard a whimper from Alec, but it must have been wishful thinking. He shut the door carefully and then headed back to his own room, removing the clothes he threw on and getting back into bed, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He began thinking about how just across the apartment was someone who had changed his entire way of thinking and living just from that first look across the hall all those weeks ago. 

Magnus was concerned with where his parents had gone and what had happened to them, he hoped Alec was alright but judging by the fact he’d not tried to seek help, it told him that Alec was reluctant to ask. He needed to have the talk with him tomorrow and they needed to find a way to contact his parents. Having Alec here would be a dream come true but if it was under unfortunate circumstances then he wouldn’t wish it on the Omega. So finally after tossing and turning for a good half hour, he managed to drift finally back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 12th October!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! :D

Alec felt his body slowly coming round, he stretched out his arms and legs, feeling the kinks in his back correct themselves after what must have been a deep and comfortable sleep. When his brain caught up with his body, he remembered why the sleep  _ was _ so good. It was because he was in a bed much larger than he was used to sleeping in and even the quality of the sheets was far better than he had ever experienced before.

He curled his fingers around the plush pillows and drew them closer, he’d already pulled one beneath him in the night, using it as something to wrap himself around as he’d been left feeling a little confused and slightly sick when he’d finally put his head down to rest. Opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling he took in the fact the room was still dark but there was a sliver of light coming in from the curtain, telling him it was most definitely morning now.

The apartment was silent though and he took a moment to reflect on everything that had happened last night. When Valentine had come home excited and a little pale, he’d felt his heart sink. Lilith had got him to pack his things into his backpack and it wasn’t until they were on the road that he was told he’d be coming here. There had been so many people courting him since he turned 21 that he had lost track of who even lived where, so there was no chance of even  recognising the building as they pulled up. 

He had been convinced it was Hodge, or that creepy eccentric guy with the ponytail, but the moment Magnus stepped out of that lift? Alec felt his stomach flutter and smiled brightly, pulling the pillow over his stomach to grip it and sighed softly, almost dreamily, because he’d spent nights dreaming that Magnus would want to court him. Ever since that night at the Gala he’d been smitten, he had been the only one there who didn’t look at him like he was an object to buy and when he’d been close, almost touching him he could see how he had affected the older man.

Alec heard movement somewhere in the apartment and lifted his head to look over by the door. He could see the shadow of someone at the bottom and saw them as they seemed to pace back and forth before leaving entirely, he sat up slowly. Knowing it had to be Magnus, he wondered if he was too polite to wake him. The clock on the bedside table read 11:47 and it was probably the longest time Alec had ever slept in for.

Magnus had been gentle and kind with him, the way they spent time breathing in each others scents and how he’d held him felt too good to be true. This could be the exactly what he’d been dreaming of and he didn’t want to go back to Valentine and Lilith, ever.

Climbing out of bed he grabbed his backpack, pulling out his clothes for the day before he got changed quickly, checking his hair in the mirror he made sure it was at least reasonably tame considering how much he seemed to have burrowed into the pillows in his sleep. He needed to speak with Magnus before he called his guardians to come and get him again. There were clear signs Magnus knew very little about what was happening.

Alec couldn’t wait for his senses to be back to normal so he could take in the surroundings a little bit better, also to know how Magnus truly felt would be helpful. He opened the door and peered through, there was no sign of Magnus and he was glad he’d left his feet bare as he crept out, he wanted to see the Alpha before he saw him. He heard faint talking in the kitchen and slowly walked over, taking a peek inside he bit his bottom lip to hold back a smile. Magnus was stood with his back to him, he had a hands-free device on his ear and was talking away animatedly but quietly. He was in his robe with long silk trousers on.

Alec hadn’t even known Magnus was courting him, he’d asked Lilith multiple times about the other man, wanting to know if he’d even tried to contact them, but he’d always been left with cryptic answers. In theory they should have listened to who  _ he _ wanted in his life instead of who  _ they _ wanted. The relief was like a floodgate when he’d seen him and now he needed to know everything, he wanted to learn everything about Magnus Bane and experience everything. Walking over now he wrapped his arms around the Alpha from behind, feeling him jump in surprise before he pressed his cheek to the back of his head.

“I’ll call you back...” Magnus’ voice was quiet and incredibly calming and Alec brought his arms round a little tighter. “Morning. Did you sleep well?” Alec felt the Alpha’s hands stroke up his forearms until they were covered with his own. He took a moment to just breathe in everything, not ready to let go so soon.

“Mmhmm” Alec finally replied and moved back only when Magnus shifted, letting him turn round in his arms but let his hands stay on his waist, just lightly resting them there. “Thank you” He looked over Magnus’ face and saw the way he looked back at him, there was little room for mistake in seeing just how attracted to him Magnus seemed to be, he didn’t need scents to know that.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus had a hand on his shoulder, stroking it with his thumb. “I was going to order something but I haven’t gotten round to it yet, I wasn’t sure when you’d be awake” Alec just watched him as he spoke and was a little confused by what he was saying, his face must’ve given him away because Magnus chuckled to himself. “I’m sorry I’m not a very good cook...are you okay waiting until I’ve showered then we can look at the menu? There’s some strawberries in the fridge if you want something while you wait?”

Alec nodded and let his eyes close as Magnus moved out from in front of him, he placed his palms on the counter top where the other had been leaning, giving himself a moment, he’d never been so fascinated with anyone in his life, especially an Alpha. All the ones he had previously met had been stereotypical jocks or old businessmen who had been sleeping around all their lives before finally deciding they needed an heir. Magnus was different, he delicately moved around him like he was made out of glass. Alec understood it was because he was a sweet and caring soul. 

The only problem with that, was that Alec wasn’t as fragile as he seemed to think. He was nervous and a little timid but he wasn’t as most male Omega’s were expected to be. He could play the part for his guardians and previous suitors because of the others. He’d seen how they behaved and acted, their personalities in such contrast to his own but he didn’t see this as a disadvantage. He just had to be careful around his peers, but with Magnus he felt safe being himself.

Opening the fridge he spotted the strawberries but there was also other berries and on the table he’d already seen a fruit bowl. He grabbed a few different items and lay them out on the side, using his brain to pick out the right cupboard based logically on where they would always be in a kitchen. The last thing he wanted was for Magnus to think he’d been routing round.

It took Alec around ten minutes to prepare a bowl of fruit salad, putting yogurt he’d seen in the fridge in a bowl as well onto the kitchen table. He couldn’t hear the shower in the other room through the walls but he was glad he’d given himself enough time so it would be a surprise. He didn’t need Magnus ordering food in when he was capable of preparing them both something quick and easy, he wasn’t used to an easy life and didn’t want needless money spent on him. He wasn’t a whizz in the kitchen either but he was resourceful and determined for Magnus to want to keep him around.

Alec stopped and wondered for a moment if Magnus had even known he was coming last night, all the signs pointed to no. The fact he had said to leave with it being late, and how he thought his guardians were coming back for him. He also thought to when he ordered Sushi. Alec didn’t really like it and seafood would always make him feel sick, but he’d eaten it anyway because he was so desperate to please that he hadn’t cared at that point. Swallowing and running hands over his face he tried to think how to even approach the subjects on his mind. He had one day left until his scent glands had fully regenerated and knew the whole apartment would be a bombardment of smells.

Alec sat on the high stool by the counter, looking over the fruit he’d prepared and put his head in his hands. If Magnus wasn’t ready for him to be here, he’d have to find somewhere else to go. Looking up he heard the door to the bedroom shut and the sound of feet padding on the wooden floors. Magnus entered the room, his face just as made up as it had been when he walked in earlier, if not more. The eyeliner was one of his striking features, Alec would love to see him without it, but to see him  _ with _ it was beautiful in itself.

“Alexander. You didn’t have to” Magnus spoke quietly as he approached the table, Alec separated the two bowls, placing one beside him to show Magnus he’d rather he sat next to him at the table instead of across. They both sat in relative silence, Magnus was on his phone looking through what Alec could just see from the corner of his eye was emails, but looking closer he knew it was just a distraction, it was hard to tell with an Alpha, but Magnus was nervous. Chewing on a piece of pineapple he decided it was now or never.

“When Valentine dropped me off last night...he didn’t intend on picking me up” Alec noticed how Magnus seemed to straighten up where he sat, his phone being pushed to one side showing he had his full attention. “They told me-” He stopped and turned now to look at the Alpha, his deep brown eyes, losing himself for a moment. “-They told me that I was going to move in with my  mate” He tried to keep eye contact but had to look away, especially when Magnus’ brow furrowed clearly in confusion. “I’m sorry that they didn’t tell you the full story”

“They didn’t tell me anything” 

Alec looked down as he felt Magnus take one of his hands in both of his own. Looking back to him. “They didn’t tell me it was you, but I hoped it was” He wanted to smile at his confession, as ridiculous it might seem to Magnus right now, but the Alpha was looking even more lost than before. “I thought you weren’t interested in me…that you hadn’t tried but-” Alec sighed and took his hands away, it was hard to put into words the way he felt without sounding insane.

“Not interested? I have done everything you asked of me. Alexander..this...is all very new for me please tell me where I’ve gone wrong”

Alec opened his mouth and instead of talking stood up. “Everything I?” He shook his head, trying to think back through the countless Alpha’s that his guardians had introduced him to, made him dine and converse with. Not one of them had been Magnus, last night was most definitely the first time he’d seen him since the Gala. “I haven’t asked you for anything” He swallowed and looked back where Magnus was still sat down, his brow still furrowed.

“The suits, the spa treatments...the breaks away, the meals out?” Magnus seemed to be raising his voice, Alec just hoped it wasn’t in anger but putting two and two together in his head about what Magnus was saying, he knew exactly what had been happening…

“The suits I wore to meet the multiple Alpha’s courting me...the spa treatments would prepare me for their viewing…” Alec went to speak but he could see Magnus’ eyes turn a little glassy, he felt his own begin to sting. Out of everyone, he’d asked his guardians for Magnus, in return they’d exploited and conned him into paying for the expenses towards other men after his hand. “I’m sorry” Alec swallowed a lump in his throat and Magnus slid off the stool, walking slowly towards him. He felt the urge to curl his body down and look away, as any of the other Omega’s he knew would’ve done, but instead he stood strong and kept eye contact. “I asked for you...that night at the Gala I asked them who you were…” Alec’s voice came out a little more broken than he’d hoped. “I wanted you to want me” He didn’t even feel the tear slip down his cheek until Magnus raised his hand to stroke it away with his thumb.

“I wanted you the moment I laid my eyes upon you. I didn’t think I’d ever want anyone this much and so fast…” Magnus was looking at him so intently and Alec believed every word he said.

“How long did you pay them?” 

“That’s not important...what’s important is now and how we make the most of the best situation we could’ve asked for, especially after all of the lies” He smiled and Alec couldn’t help but smile back. He turned his head to take in the faint trace of Magnus’ scent that he could smell, humming softly as he did. There was still a lot to talk about, a lot of questions to ask and answer, but for the first time since last night, Alec felt content. “I have to call my assistant...just to figure a few things out with this...new arrangement” He wasn’t sure how Magnus was so calm in all that he’d just learnt. 

Alec raised his brow and tried to keep a straight face. “I’m just an arrangement to you?” the corners of his lips twitched which betrayed him and Magnus gave him a smirk, stepping even closer so that their chests were almost touching. Alec felt fingers delicately thread through his unruly hair, he wanted to lose himself in the feeling but it was much too soon.

“I think we’ve established you’re more than that…”

When Magnus excused himself Alec let out a deep breath. It was a revelation to hear that Magnus had indeed been interested in him for just as long and now the prospect of trying to make this work with him was once again making his heart beat faster in his chest. 

While he’d been the object of a lot of Alpha’s affections, it had all been for show. He knew how Valentine and Lilith worked, he’d seen it with the others who had lived with them over the years as he grew up in their home. Draw in the unsuspecting Alpha’s, have them court for as long as possible making sure to keep the money for themselves, before leaving them high and dry on the doorstep of a random choice. Alec thought back to some of the creeps he’d met and could only shudder at the thought of being with any one of them. This tactic had caught him off guard though, to have them up front take from Magnus with him receiving nothing in return seemed almost bizarre, he was eager to find out how they managed to pull it off, but at the same time he was just as keen to forget about them and enjoy his new life.

Alec cleared away the breakfast and left the kitchen, he could hear Magnus in his room talking away on the phone, the tone was mostly hushed but from Alec gathered he seemed to be explaining the situation to someone. By the time the older Alpha had come back into the room, he was rubbing his palms together and seemed eager to make him comfortable. 

Alec was taken on a tour of the penthouse apartment. There were three bedrooms, an office, kitchen, large bathroom and then the living space which was all open plan and lead to a decent sized balcony area. Magnus had given him a choice of which room he wanted to choose for himself. The bedrooms were all spacious and looked great, but what really caught Alec’s eye was the office. The room had a large cupboard inside that Alec immediately warmed to. He felt a little nervous asking but when Magnus told he could literally choose any. He knew that was the one he wanted.

“My office?” Magnus seemed a little amused, the reaction good considering Alec was asking the Alpha to move everything entirely around.

“I like this…” Alec stepped up to the door of the wardrobe and placed his hands on it, already running through his mind what he could fill the space with. It was a perfect square with a low ceiling. With everything taken out it would be cosy, he was even debating asking Magnus if he could take one of the sofa cushions in here.

He could feel eyes on him and knew Magnus was watching him curiously, the Alpha had told him he was still learning when it came to second genders. He turned his head and smiled over, resting his cheek against the wood. “I want to fill it with comfortable cushions and throws...once I’ve scented them” Alec bit his lip, trying to keep back the smile as Magnus seemed even more confused. 

“Like a reading corner?”

Alec hummed and shook his head a little, unable to get the full movement while his face was to the wood. “No…It’s an Omega thing...it’ll help me relax” He could easily put Magnus out of his misery, but to him it was something unspoken, something where instincts took over, he already felt such a calm from being close to what was to become his very own and very first nest. He’d seen the others in the house he shared with his guardians, taking the smallest of corners and under their beds. Alec had never taken a space for himself and just the thought of having one in the home of his potential mate was his idea of perfect. It also made his inner Omega breathe a breath a calm.

“I’ll have to make more calls...will you be okay in the bedroom you slept in until we’ve moved things around?” Magnus was already putting his phone to his ear and Alec nodded, moving to his knees and staying close to the cupboard door with his eyes closed. There was a thrumming in the back of his head which he knew was where he was coming down from the drug taken for his heat. He needed to go to his temporary room and scent everything he could, if he didn’t he’d have nowhere to retreat to when his sense of smell came back tenfold in the initial day and he’d be surrounded by the foreign smells.

\-----

Magnus felt his nerves all over the place, his conversation with Raphael had gone both well and disastrous. He spent a lot of the time arguing with his friend that Alec would be okay in his home, that he trusted him. After hearing of the fraud, Raphael had gone on a warpath finding out more about everyone involved, so he trusted Alec very little. Magnus wished he could see him and then he’d understand how wrong he was about the Omega. 

Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was all moving so fast, he’d gone from not wanting a mate, to obsessing over Alec the moment he saw him. Now he was here, sitting in his office asking to have the room as his own and Magnus was feeling a little overwhelmed. He sniffled a little and wiped his eyes, not really sure why he was brought to tears but smiled as he realised they weren’t through sadness.

From what Raphael had mentioned, Magnus really needed to get his head down and read up on Omega’s more. He said that Alec was probably wanting the room with the closet so he could make a nest, something that was common with Omega’s. It was like a safe haven where they would accumulate things that gave them comfort and peace. He was a little ashamed he’d never even heard of them doing this. It showed how little he knew and he needed to prove to Alec he was a caring and loving Alpha worthy of him. His work had taken over his entire life up until this point, he needed to get a better grip on society.

Magnus noticed Alec had left the office and could hear him in the second bedroom rustling around. He remembered he only had a small backpack with him and grabbed his tablet, knocking on the bedroom door.  He listened and heard movement get closer, stepping back as the door opened. Alec was red in the face and breathing a little heavier while holding a pillow from the bed in his arms. Magnus was going to ask but decided not to, “I know you didn’t come with many of your belongings...please get whatever you need” He held the tablet to him, watching Alec take it.

“Sorry, am I not allowed to use some of your things?” 

Magnus frowned and shook his head. “You can use whatever you like...I just didn’t know if you needed a few things of your own, like a new toothbrush...some more clothes?” 

“I don’t really need much...” He bit his lip looking a little nervous and Magnus remembered their discussion. That there was little money spent on him for the long run by his parents, the image he had built up of Alec enjoying everything materialistic and designer was starting to disappear. He began to realise he didn’t really know the Omega at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter ~ 9th November


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!   
> Sorry this took so long, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but the pacing is what I wanted it to be :)

Alec didn’t really have anything he needed to buy for his stay. There was already a fully set up en-suite with toothbrush, toiletries and as much soap and shampoo anyone would ever need. Magnus had left him to make some calls, probably to his assistant he kept messaging and chatting to. Richard? Randall? He couldn’t remember listening to the name, but it was unimportant right now. What was really important was making sure he could put familiar scents around the temporary room ready for tomorrow. He swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair. He could smell vague hints of musk mixed in with whatever cleaning products were being used by the cleaner. The thought of being able to smell the Alpha’s scent filled him with anticipation but he wasn’t sure how he’d react, he’d only ever lived with Omega’s and his guardians never really smelt of anything he found appealing. He’d have to dull Magnus’ with his own…

 

So now he was lying on the bed, wrapped up in the towels from the bathroom while looking at the ceiling. He never in his wildest dreams imagined he’d be here right now, he imagined he’d be in the clutches of some god-awful Alpha. There was still parts of him that reminded him he didn’t actually know Magnus and that a lot of the ideas he had were from his own deductions and imagination. The apartment as well as his guardian’s keen interest to con him showed he was extremely wealthy. There was so much he wanted to discover, he wanted to know the man behind the money.

 

Moving from the bed now he took out the few belongings he had from his backpack and decided he’d done enough to wake up comfortably tomorrow in his new room. Slowly opening the door he listened out for the others voice. It was faintly coming from the room he’d chosen and he could hear Magnus moving things about while talking. Alec took the time he had to explore a little more. He kept a wide berth to the master bedroom and instead wandered around the loft apartment. Opening the balcony doors and stepping out to breathe in the air.

 

It was extremely high up and he made a point to keep from the edge as he walked along the side. A set of steps took him to the roof space and where it was laid out almost like a garden, a private space that was hidden under verandas and ivy. It was beautiful. He knew he’d spend more time out here than anywhere else in the house on good days. Back at the home he’d never had a garden. Lilith was keen to keep them all in once place where they could be seen, giving them a garden was almost like giving them an open space and room to escape. He thought back to where he’d been only yesterday and took a deep breath in the cool air.

 

“Is everything okay?”

Alec startled a little, like his mind was telling him he shouldn’t be up here without permission, but then he remembered where he was and smiled turning to where Magnus was at the top of the steps. Being outdoors suited him, his skin took on a beautiful glow and he looked even more stunning. “Almost perfect” He chuckled and turned back to look out over the edge to the city skyline. Sitting down on one of the cushioned chairs that were set up there.

 

“Only almost?” 

Alec could hear the teasing tone and shrugged with a grin, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to simply relax and enjoy the breeze. He heard the chair beside him shift and opened one eye to where Magnus was twiddling his thumbs, he seemed eager to say something but unsure how to. “Is your friend out for my blood?”

 

Magnus seemed taken aback by the question but then laughed softly and looked away to the view, avoiding Alec’s gaze as he took in the sight of the Alpha behaving differently to most he’d encountered, almost shyly. “Only because of the situation…Which I’m sure you understand”. Alec nodded and let his eyes linger on the rings on Magnus’ fingers. “He’s dropping by a little later to make his own decision”.

 

Alec tensed and nodded, feeling a little awkward again now as he thought on how he’d be expected to prove himself once more. He’d had plenty of experience with playing the part, this morning he woke thinking he’d never have to do it again. Jumping slightly he hadn’t even noticed Magnus was looking at him, his hand holding his own now on his knee.

 

“Just be yourself...as you are with me...I don’t want the Alexander that Valentine and Lilith portrayed...I want the Alexander I see before me now”

 

Alec frowned and shook his head, laughing almost but holding it back. This was the Alexander that no one had ever wanted to see before, had ever had an interest in knowing. If he was to drop all guard now and act ‘naturally’ maybe the other would think he was faking it for his benefit. “I don’t want to see him” He spoke out, wondering if the request made him selfish but this was the time to say what was on his mind. While this was all new and there would be no surprises for Magnus when and if the time came for him to say no or reject anything offered to him. He almost expected something negative, but there was barely a reaction from the Alpha.

 

“Okay” Magnus simply smiled at him and stroked his thumb across the back of his hand before he stood up. “I’ll keep him in the kitchen, you have free reign of the rest of the apartment”.

 

“Oh you don’t have to-” Alec tried to protest that he didn’t need the whole place but Magnus pretended not to hear him and left down the stairs, leaving him to the comfortable breeze and wicker chair he pulled his feet up, looking through the reinforced glass panel, that was built into the wall, out to the city below. “Daft Alpha” He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes.

 

\----

 

When Raphael arrived, Alec was glad that he was kept away, remembering that the assistant was an unmated Alpha as well. He didn’t necessarily think he’d be interested in him, but he also knew their second genders would make them look twice at each other while they were both single, or so he’d been told, and he only wanted to look at Magnus…

 

The study had been packed into boxes now, the cupboards all pushed to one side of the room where Alec could get into the closet and the area around it easily. There would be men around later to help move the furniture between rooms for him. The moment the closet was clear he’d taken a few minutes to simply sit inside with his legs crossed, looking around the walls and the ceiling. Trying to get a feel for everything and the atmosphere, he tried it with the door shut and thought it would be too snug and too little oxygen, especially if he was to go into heat inside, he hadn’t had much experience with what a natural heat would be like but from what he’d read, it wouldn’t be pleasant. A curtain across the door maybe, or if Magnus might change it to a stable-type door. One split into two doors, a top and bottom.

 

For now however, the door was open and he was in the process of laying down soft furnishings that Magnus had given him permission to keep for himself. His trusted jumper with the frayed cuffs and holes in the hood was in the middle of it all, letting his natural scent seep into the surroundings. He hadn’t pulled it from his bag since he arrived. He wanted Magnus to detect his skin before his old clothes.

 

He could hear muffled talk from the kitchen, along with the smell of the coffee machine that had brewed, meaning Raphael drank coffee, Magnus had told him already that he had a cup in the morning then stuck to tea or alcohol in the evenings. He’d noticed a glass missing from the mini-bar in the sitting room which meant he was having the latter. He clambered out of the closet and looked back before he shut the door to it, smiling and pleased with his progress so far.

 

Dusting off his joggers at the knees he wandered out into the living room, picking up the glass of juice he’d poured for himself earlier, taking a sip as he rocked from ball to heel on his feet. Humming to the music that was playing softly in the background. It was very spacious being here alone, he knew he wasn’t technically alone, but it felt like it while Magnus was shut away with his assistant.

 

\----

 

“You know I’m just being rational here...I’m not here to tell you to kick him out… just be cautious okay?” Raphael was drinking from his coffee, unlike Magnus he didn’t care about drinking it in the evening, he worked into the long hours of the night so that Magnus didn’t have to. “You’ve given him his own room and free reign of the house...maybe if you set a few ground rules I’d feel better about it…”

 

Magnus pushed his hand through his hair and let it linger on the back of his neck as he looked away from his empty glass. “Ground rules I’ll think of...but now I have the opportunity I don’t want to rush this or...push him...he’s so different to how the letters have portrayed him, it’s both a shock and relief” He’d fallen for Alec’s looks and the idea of him at the party, that much was clear. The innocence he felt radiating from him as well as the sudden need to take care of him. 

 

The Alec in his home was still the same from the party, only now he seemed...normal...in the best possible way, not unattainable but far from easy. He had been lost in his own mind when he’d missed Raphael approaching him, causing him to tense at the touch to his shoulder. It was hard for a lesser Alpha to make him jump, but it was still unnerving to have even the closest of friends catch him off guard. One of the many things he hated about his second gender was he was constantly alert. Raphael had put that down to the fact he wasn’t actively seeking a mate and had spent no time for himself, only on his business for so long. Even his previous sexual encounters had been brief and unfulfilling. He needed to wind down and breathe...he hoped Alec would be the oxygen he craved.

 

“Have you thought about what you’ll do if your body rejects his scent? Or the other way round? It’s a completely common thing...I mean there’s medacines-”

 

“-Raphael...I don’t even want to think about that right now” He groaned softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, the idea that he’d make Alec uncomfortable with his scent after all this time didn’t bare thinking about. “Just focus on making sure the movers are here soon” Magnus poured himself another whiskey from the decanter. He refused to think of the idea of Alec rejecting him now, they’d come too far and he was far too invested. They’d both made it clear to each other they were interested, the hints they’d gotten from each other was enough to believe that wouldn’t be something they’d have to worry about. 

 

“They’ll be here…” Raphael set down his coffee cup and was scrolling through his phone now, Magnus knew he was stubborn, he always had been, but this time it was justified. When his friend had first arrived he’d listed all the cons to keeping Alec in his life. Most of them being a lack of trust that the Morgensterns had created. Nothing of Alec’s behaviour had roused any suspicion on his intentions. “Take tonight to keep talking to him...get to know him okay? As I said before, I’m just worried…” Raphael put his hand to Magnus’ chest, over his heart and frowned. He was always protective of him and his feelings, but Magnus had never been in love before, it was time he learnt on his own without being coddled.

 

\------

Alec has spent the afternoon on the roof terrace, spread out in front of him on the table were floor plans he’d come across in the office. He hadn’t been snooping and Magnus had practically given them to him when he’d sought out permission to look over them. He’d always been fascinated with inner workings and the detail that went into designing buildings and rooms. He liked the structural drawings and traced the ruler drawn lines with his fingertips, avoiding smudging them but managing to get a few ink and pencil traces on his skin. It was just a shame there were no measurements and there had clearly been some work done since it was built.

 

Downstairs there were men in moving the office and bedroom around, he’d come up for the peace and quiet, it wasn’t the warmest day to sit outside, he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a beanhat on but it was mild and somewhere to have some peace. He smiled when he saw the door that connected the master bedroom to what was to be his room. He liked the idea of having the Alpha just a door away. Magnus was having a lock put on his side, so he could have the option of privacy. They were also uncovering the connecting door to the en-suite that was shared between the current study and the guest room. Then in turn covering up the door in the guest room once it was made into the office. Everything seemed so much easier to do when you had a bit of money, things were done quicker...

 

He knew he had a goofy smile on his face when Magnus came out onto the terrace to join him, two hands slid onto his shoulders and gave them a squeeze through the blanket. They were warm and the rings on Magnus’ fingers were solid against his muscle. He tilted his head back and hummed happily when the Alpha, as if by instinct, leant down and pressed his lips to his forehead, it was very familiar. “They’re gone now...the room is yours” He smiled against his skin and Alec let go of one of the edges of the paper, letting it curl back up.

 

\----

Following Magnus down, he walked straight to his new room and pushed open the door. The bed from the guest room was now in the centre and the first thing that caught his eye was the split door to the closet, to his first real nest. He walked over and ran his hands over the wooden surface, grinning round at how he hadn’t even realised Magnus heard his request and how fast it had been actioned. Now he could only half close it when he got too stuffy without it being fully open.

 

“Thank you…” He could see the Alpha still stood in the doorway, almost waiting for permission to come into his room. He moved now to the bed and lay back on it with a sigh. “I’m still waiting to wake up-” he turned facing Magnus before his stomach let out a loud and demanding growl, he laughed out loud as Magnus creased a little as well at the interruption. 

 

“Pizza?”

 

“Yes please” Alec chuckled and stayed on his bed for a bit longer while Magnus left the room, they’d have plenty of time to talk later.

 

\----

 

The two of them sat cross legged on the large sofa in the living room as they ate their pizza, Magnus had gone for a hawaiian while Alec was enjoying his caramelised onion, spinach and feta cheese. At first they had a documentary on the TV about how aliens were connected to the ancient structures in Egypt. It was something he was both fascinated and confused by at the same time, eventually he’d turned his attention away from the man with the fancy suit and crazy hair waving his arms around as he spoke, instead focusing on the man beside him.

 

“Valentine and Lilith” He spoke softly, gauging the other’s reaction and smiling when he seemed to stop chewing and look away from the TV as well. Magnus slowly turned down the volume and gave Alec his instant attention. “They adopted me when I was younger...raised me with some other omega children...they had a special home for us...one where we could grow and learn without being alone or...fear of being used” He snorted a little looking back at the irony of it all. “I wasn’t blind… I noticed things, little things that didn’t add up and how kids were leaving once they came of age, how some of them would be picked up by older men and women….” He shook his head. “Some were hapy just to be able to leave”

 

“Alexander..”

“It’s okay Magnus” He placed his hand on Magnus’ between them on the sofa. “I’m okay...I’ve kept my wits all this time and they still managed to trick me….use me just like they used the others...I’ve been in the company of so many Alpha’s between meeting you and really  _ meeting _ you...I can’t help but thank circumstances for us coming together… you being so rich that they couldn’t dream of giving me to anyone else”

 

“You aren’t a possession...you belong to no one Alexander” Magnus was holding Alec’s hand now fully between them, his thumb over the top of his hand in almost a contradictive sign of possessiveness. Alec recognised it as mainly being protective.

 

“You’re right, I don’t…” Alec smiled and wished Magnus didn’t wear such a serious expression all the time. His smile was a beautiful thing, he told him so and enjoyed the blush that had formed on the Alpha’s cheeks, it was uncharacteristic of someone so powerful, but it was wonderful to see. He’d really hit the jackpot with Magnus, he could’ve ended up with any of the Alpha’s who had been courting him. Something in his stomach still wanted to prove that he was worth all the unwanted trouble that he’d already been through.

 

He leant forward and watched Magnus’ eyes widen a little before he closed his own, he wanted to kiss Magnus for various reasons running through his head. His movement was stopped by a finger to his lips. He opened his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat as Magnus moved his finger and stroked his whole hand to cup his cheek. 

 

“Alexander...I would love nothing more than to kiss you...but I also want the moment to feel right...for both of us…” He smiled regretfully and Alec couldn’t help but feel how sincere he was being, there was no embarrassment, Magnus made him feel completely at ease with the rejection. Almost like he knew the confusion running through Alec’s mind.

 

Alec smiled and placed the pizza box on the table, shuffling closer and pressing his lips instead to Magnus’ cheek, letting it linger, there was a flutter of excitement in his stomach and he moved back, stroking his hand up Magnus’ neck. “You’re sweet” He didn’t mean it to sound patronising and luckily the other man didn’t seem to take it as such, he simply blushed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’ve been cooped up with work for most of my life...you’ve been kept away from the world...I think we could both learn from each other and try and figure this all out together…”

Alec listened to the smooth voice and the words that came from Magnus as he couldn’t help but nod in agreement, discovering how the world really worked around him was a much more exciting concept with Magnus by his side. 

He turned away and settled at the other’s side, letting Magnus’ fingers comb through the hairs on the back of his head and the quiet hum of the television send him to sleep.

 

\-----

 

Alec began to stir from his sleep, he kept his eyes closed as he stretched out his limbs and pushed his arm up under his pillow, pressing his face into it. He breathed in and could finally pick up on the various scents around him. It made him feel warm at the underlying musky scent that was unmistakably Magnus’.  He remembered moving to bed last night after falling asleep on the sofa, Magnus had woken him up after an hour so he didn’t cramp up or strain anything in the position he was in.

 

He leant across to the bedside table in an attempt to flick on the light, the room itself was pitch black from the heavy blackout curtains covering the window. He cursed inwardly as he knocked something off with a loud clunk, wincing as he hoped he hadn’t broken anything. There was a minute’s silence before he managed to flick the switch. As he was sitting up, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Alexander? Are you okay?” Magnus’ voice through the door. Alec smiled and rubbed his hands over his face as he responded that he was fine, the door creaked open part way and he smiled seeing Magnus’ face slip through the gap. “I got breakfast if you’re hungry”

 

Alec put his hand instinctively to his stomach and nodded, still not one hundred percent awake but ready to get up and eat. He pushed his hand back through his hair in a half arsed attempt to tame it, getting out from the covers and cracking his spine with a groan. Magnus was already gone from the door, so he took the time to grab his joggers and slip them on.  His feet dragged as he left the room.

 

There was something sweet smelling in the air and he caught sight of the brown paper bags on the table.  _ Please tell me its… _ He opened one up while Magnus wasn’t in sight and groaned again, this time in joy as he saw muffins looking back at him, the bag was still warm meaning they were fresh.  _ Of course they are, Magnus will have ordered them freshly made _ . He chuckled and closed his eyes as he simply enjoyed the new aromas around him. A strong smell of a sandalwood musk, like a strong smelling incense. It was most definitely of Magnus, he’d detected the hints of it before now when they were together and embracing each other’s wrist glands.

 

“Oh…” He heard Magnus behind him and turned to see his nostrils flare slightly, he must be detecting Alec’s now as well, he turned to face him, muffin forgotten for the time being as they slowly approached each other, stopping just a few feet apart. “Would it be rude to comment on how you smell?” Magnus seemed nervous and Alec found it endearing as he reached out and took his hand.

 

“Strange...but not rude” He smiled a little coyly and simply held the Alpha’s hand in his own, closing his eyes to take it all in as he watched the older man do the same. It was such a rich and pleasant smell. His guardians had warned him that smelling an Alpha’s scent would cause him all sorts of problems and he would slowly lose his mind. He understood how much they bent the truth now. There wasn’t instant arousal in the air, he didn’t want to throw himself at Magnus’ feet and offer himself up to him, it was a simple calm, peacefulness and he understood now why they needed each other in their lives. A warmth was beneath his skin and he finally felt the hint of anxiety that had been living in his body for the last couple of years leave him. Being here amongst everything that was Magnus finally felt like home.

 

“I’ll only say how grateful I am that you want me in your life” Magnus’ words were quiet and he gave his hand a squeeze before moving to the table, starting to lay out the breakfast as if nothing had happened. Alec was glad his guardians warnings about Alphas were wrong in Magnus’ case as well. He hadn’t jumped him or tried to force himself on him instantaneously, he’d remained the gentleman he knew him to be. 

 

“Magnus” Alec moved to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. “Let’s make a deal to stop thanking each other okay?” He chuckled as Magnus turned his head with a grin.

 

“Understood”

 

As Magnus left to bring in the morning coffees, Alec didn’t miss the newest addition of a vase of red roses to the dining table, the card sticking from the label simply adorned with a decorative ‘A’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments = <3
> 
> @ShadowOfMystic on Twitter~


End file.
